Walk Right Up To You
by SouthernStars
Summary: He promised to walk right up to her and kiss her in front of everyone, no more secrets, no more avoidance, just walk right up to her and kiss her. TxG oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: So I thought of this while I was in German and I liked it. It's AU to anyone that wants to know, because it works better without the musical and besides I like the whole idea of it. Oh yeah, I wrote a Trevor/Corrie one-shot, just to let you all know.**

_**Walk Right Up To You**_

Gabriella walked through the doors of East High and immediately ducked; a paper airplane flew past her head and hit the door behind her. Sighing, she straightened and began to weave her way through the throng of students that were crowding the halls. She clutched the strap of her bag tighter and winced slightly when someone bumped into her. Glancing up, Gabriella let out a relieved breath when she saw that her locker was only a few meters away from her. Walking as quickly as she could Gabriella managed to reach her locker without any mishaps, reaching it; she opened it and placed her bag inside. Reaching in, Gabriella found her English notebook and the text they were working on and her biology book. Just as her hand closed around it Gabriella felt someone watching her. Turning around, she found herself facing the school's basketball team and wanted to groan. Holding her books to her chest, Gabriella looked at them, waiting for something to happen.

"Are you going to say anything or are you all just going to stare at me?" Gabriella finally snapped at them and the two in the middle exchanged a glance. Gabriella concentrated on those two. Her eyes flicking from the tall, blue-eyed, brown haired player, to the slightly shorter bushy-haired one.

"So the brainiac actually does have some fight." The bushy-haired basketballer commented tauntingly, stepping towards her. Gabriella shrunk back from him, and hugged her books tighter to her chest.

"Yes she does. Go away Chad." Gabriella said as Chad reached out and grasped her biology book.

"But, why should I? I mean, here you are and you've got all the answers to the homework that I _didn't_ do over the weekend." He tugged the book out of her grasp and flipped it open. Gabriella sighed and tried to grab it off him; Chad grinned at her attempt and lifted it over his head.

"But how do you know I didn't write the wrong answers to the questions?" Gabriella spat at him, her eyes flicking to the basketball team behind him. They were all laughing bar one; Gabriella could see his blue eyes watching his friend and her with mild interest. He was neither laughing, nor joining in with the teasing.

"Because you wouldn't. You're a nerd; you can't help but write the right answers." Chad grinned and held the book up higher as Gabriella tried to grab the book again, her ebony curls swung as she tossed her head.

"And I suppose you only know this because you always write all the wrong answers, am I right?" Gabriella smirked slightly and then backed away as a dangerous expression took over his face. Gabriella glanced at the blue-eyed teenager again, her eyes begging him to do something before Chad did.

"Yo Chad, give her back her book." He spoke quietly but firmly and Chad's face twisted into an annoyed expression. "Chad." He demanded again and Chad sullenly gave in, he handed the book back to Gabriella who grabbed it off him and placed it with her other books.

"Dude, why did you stop me? I'm gonna fail biology if I don't get answers." Chad whined and Gabriella shut her locker door.

"Chad, maybe you should try and pay attention in biology and then you won't fail." He said and his eyes flicked to Gabriella who was watching Chad spin around to face him.

"Troy have you met my teacher?" Chad shot back at him; Troy didn't reply instead he shot Chad a warning look and noticed Gabriella walking away out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey brainiac," He called out, his attention still on Chad. He knew she'd stopped and turned around to look back at him. "I hope for your sake the answers are right." Troy's tone was mocking and the basketballer's around him chuckled as Gabriella glared at him. His eyes turned to hers for a split second and Gabriella saw the same warning in them that had been directed at Chad only moments before. Without a word to him, Gabriella turned on her heel and stomped off to her homeroom, silently cursing Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth under her breath.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

"Will Danforth ever learn? That jerk probably would have swapped your book for his if Troy hadn't stopped him. And Bolton-" Gabriella cut her best friend, Taylor, off with a look, they were sitting in Math and both were waiting for the bell to ring and the next period to start. Gabriella had filled Taylor in on the events of the morning, knowing how outraged Taylor would be.

"Troy was the reason Chad didn't do anything idiotic." Gabriella said and Taylor gave her an odd look as they both heard the bell ring.

"Gabriella, why do you always get so defensive when Troy's mentioned? It's _Troy Bolton_, the jerk that you were locked in a classroom with ages ago and who you hated so much you actually asked to be moved classes because he was in most of them. Where did the girl who hated him go?" Taylor asked and Gabriella sighed, Taylor sounded more then suspicious.

"Taylor, she hasn't gone anywhere, I just thought that I would point out that Troy's the only reason I got my book back without being shoved into a locker." Gabriella said and Taylor opened her mouth to reply when the bell rang. With a sigh of relief Gabriella gathered up her books and waved a quick goodbye to Taylor and practically ran out the door.

What Taylor said was true, ever since the incident where she'd been locked in the classroom with Troy, she'd been jumping to Troy's defense whenever Taylor felt like having a go at the popular population of East High. She couldn't help it. The memory of what had happened in that classroom months ago was still firmly embedded in her brain; she could remember how frustrated she'd been at the fact that a teacher had managed to lock them in a classroom. But the part that got her the most was the part that was firmly embedded into her brain. Gabriella bit her lip as the memory forced itself into the front of her mind.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and stared at the door for what felt like the hundredth time, her mind screaming from boredom. She glanced over at Troy, who was leaning against a desk and watching her, the amusement evident in his blue eyes. _

"_You know, no matter how many times you glare at that door. It's not going to open." He said with a smirk as she turned her eyes from the door and back to him, her glare meeting his coolly impassive gaze. _

"_I'm not glaring at the door to make it open. I'm glaring at the door because it's better then looking at you." She snapped back, her frustration with the situation obvious. _

"_Well, it's not my fault that the doors locked is it?" He asked easily, reading through her snip at him and into the real reason she was frustrated with an annoyingly informed air. _

"_No. Its not." Gabriella replied shortly and Troy chuckled and pushed off the desk to walk over to her. Gabriella glared up at him as he came to a stop just between her legs and grinned down at her. _

"_You know, we could make use of the time alone." Troy said the grin he sent her arrogant and disarming. Gabriella tensed as he spoke; she could feel his hand on her thigh and willed herself to be repulsed by the feeling of it. _

"_You wish Troy. I'm not one of your fan girls." Gabriella snapped at him, ignoring the tingling racing through her the thigh as his thumb began to caress it in a circular motion. Troy grinned at her words and the fire in her eyes._

"_I know that Gabriella." He replied and Gabriella stared at him. Her eyes flicking over his clearly defined features, the strong jaw line, the serious mouth and kissable lips, the dark brown hair he'd obtained only a month ago, falling into his cobalt eyes. For the first time since meeting seeing him, Gabriella allowed herself to admit that he was attractive and despite who he was and the arrogance that sometimes repulsed her. She was, at least physically, attracted to Troy Bolton. _

"_How do you know my name?" She asked looking for a way to distract herself from the sudden attraction she felt towards him. Troy smirked and didn't answer straight away. Instead he indulged himself in a few moments of studying her. His eyes swept over he face, the clearly pronounced cheekbones, the decidedly cute nose, the soft tempting mouth and the ebony curls running down her back. He knew her name alright. _

"_You're Gabriella Montez, you transferred here four months ago, immediately took up with the Scholastic Decathlon team and are now co-president of the Science Club, your good at Science and Math, but your real love is English. You like to run around the track after school on Thursday's. And when you get fired up, you're damn sexy. Did I forget to mention you're also one of the most gorgeous girls in our year?" Troy said each word slowly and tantalizingly, the hand that had begun stroking her thigh during his speech, began trailing upwards towards her breasts. His other hand slipping behind her back to tangle his fingers in the ends of her hair, while moving closer to stand more truly between her legs. Gabriella bit her lip and made a move to push him away. Troy's grip on her tightened and Gabriella sat as rigid as she could and tried to glare at him. Trying her best not to feel elated by the fact that he'd noticed her. _

"_You mean you actually noticed me? When every other girl in this school is throwing themselves at you?" She asked her body tensing as his hand came in contact with her breast. Gabriella's mind going blank as whatever had suddenly begun to build between them reached boiling point. Troy watched as she moved slightly and grinned. Leaning closer Troy's lips came within millimeters of her own and his grin turned to a smirk as her legs wrapped around his waist drawing him as close to her as she could. So much for her hating him, he thought. _

"_How could I not? You're the first girl who's ever walked straight past me and not bothered to glance in my direction." He replied and Gabriella stared up at him trying to desperately gain some control of what her body was doing and how it was responding to Troy. Before she could fully comprehend, or gain control, of what was happening. His mouth was on hers, hot, hard and demanding, the hand tangled in her hair drawing her head back further so he could plunge her deeper into the kiss. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this." Gabriella found herself gasping as his mouth tore from hers and began to make its way down her neck, the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair, slipping to the hem of her shirt and beginning to push it up. She gripped his hair and gasped as his teeth sank into the tender flesh of her neck and his fingers lingered on the new discovery of a belly button piercing. _

"_Too late Montez. We already are." He growled as his mouth found hers again. Gabriella sank into the kiss, knowing that her words were a last attempt at sanity. _

_End flashback_

Gabriella sighed as the memory played out. That had been six months ago. Six months ago it had only been a physical attraction that had taken over her when she was in that classroom, nothing more. Six months ago he'd turned up on her doorstep, unannounced with two red roses and a request to go with him. Six months ago, she'd found that the physical aspect of him wasn't the only thing she was attracted to. Six months ago-

"Whoa!" Gabriella cried out as a hand appeared out of no where and yanked her into the classroom that she was walking past. Before she knew exactly what was happening, she heard the click of a lock and was pressed up against the closed door, her mouth captured by one she was all to familiar with. She gripped his shoulders as she felt her legs give way, he must have sensed this and Gabriella found herself lifted in the air and moved to a desk. She gasped for air as he pulled away from her.

"A little eager today Troy?" She asked as he tore off her shirt and kissed up her neck and back to her mouth.

"Do you know how hard it was keeping my hands off you when you gave that little performance this morning?" He demanded and Gabriella giggled at the look on his face, his eyes a mixture of lust, love and want.

"No. I had no-" Gabriella found his mouth on hers again and whimpered slightly as his hand went behind her back and tickled her bra clasp. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she tore her mouth from his as she yanked it up over his head. She dragged her nails up his chest and listened to him groan. Gabriella emitted a gasp as she felt his hands slip up her skirt and begin to lightly caress her thighs.

"Troy we can't-oh God _Troy_." Gabriella cut herself off as he bit her collarbone and his hands continued the feather light explorations of her upper legs. Gabriella could feel her skirt up around her waist and went to say something when her mouth was covered with his again, his tongue plunging in to her mouth with ruthless determination that made her cling to him in a hope of keeping her sanity.

"Troy, we can't do this here." Gabriella gasped and then uttered a low moan as he pulled her more firmly against him, her legs wrapping around her waist and pulling him even closer.

"Too late Montez, besides we've done if before." Troy growled against the curve of her neck, biting her skin and grinning when heard her moan. Gabriella didn't reply to his comment as her hands found his belt and his mouth found hers again.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

"I cannot believe we just did that." Gabriella gasped, still trying to get air into her pleading lungs. Troy grinned and nipped her bare shoulder with his mouth, before lifting his head from the curve of her neck where it had been resting for the past few minutes.

"I can." He replied, placing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. Gabriella muttered something indecipherable and buried her head in the strong column of his neck. Troy closed his eyes and buried his own face in her dark curls. His eyes snapped open when he heard the bell ring and he pulled away from the girl beneath him and picked up his shirt. He turned to look at her and grinned when he saw the look on her face.

"We did not just spend an entire period in here did we?" Gabriella gasped sliding off the desk and bending down in search of her clothing. Troy chuckled as he pulled on his boxers and then his jeans, he snapped his belt on and stood and watched Gabriella move around the classroom.

"I have a strange feeling we did. You know how it works right? I walk out first and then-" He was cut off by Gabriella.

"I know how it freaking works Troy. We've been doing it for the past six months so there's not point in reminding me!" She shot at him, yanking her shirt over her head and running a hand through her dark curls, the obvious annoyance and sudden hurt visible in her eyes. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his own dark locks. Not surprised in the sudden change of mood.

"You don't need to snap at me Brie." He told her quietly as he watched her yank on her shoes. Gabriella stood up and looked at him.

"Then stop reminding me you can't walk out of this classroom with me and announce to the school that I'm yours!" She exclaimed and Troy raised his eyebrows at her, he knew what was coming. It was the only thing they ever really argued about and it was the only thing that ever pushed her to the edge of tears.

"I'm not trying to remind you Brie! I'm trying to protect you!" Troy snapped at her and Gabriella glared at him, her eyes impatient, hurt and frustrated.

"Protect me from what Troy? The school? What everyone else is going to think if they find out that the brainiac and superstar are actually _together_?" Gabriella shot back and Troy rubbed his temples and Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Gabriella, you can't handle it and I know you can't." Troy said and Gabriella made a frustrated noise.

"You _know_ I can't Troy? You know I can't handle the snide comments, the hatred, the likelihood of every second girl trying to break us up? How do you _know_ that about me?" Gabriella yelled and Troy glared at her.

"Because I see your face every time I walk past you and have a different girl hanging off me. I see your face when you watch me surrounded by people only talking to me because of who I am. I _know_ you can't handle it, because you've never been in the position I'm in!" Troy snapped at her and Gabriella stared at him and then gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Been in the position you're in? How do you know that I can't handle it? I've never been in the position your in!" Gabriella shot back and Troy closed his eyes and exhaled. Opening them again, he walked over to her and uncrossed her arms. Taking her hands in his own, Troy kissed both of them.

"Brie, I don't want you to be in the position I've been put in. I don't want you to be put through the snide remarks, the hate, the talk. I don't want you to deal with that Brie, because I love you to much, to even _consider_ putting you through that." Troy said softly and Gabriella looked up at him, trying to force herself not to melt under his gaze and the way his thumbs were running over her knuckles gently.

"I know. But, I really just want to walk into school with you and be able to turn around and kiss you without consequences. I want to be able to walk into school and show off my ring." Gabriella sighed and Troy smiled slightly, he let go of one her hands and fingered the white-gold, sapphire promise ring that hung on a chain around her neck, which he'd given her a month ago.

"I know you do. But look at it this way, we only have a month left of this and then you can walk around town and show off your ring and me whenever you want." Troy said and Gabriella smiled and he kissed the top of her head.

"But you'll still be _you_ and I don't want to wait another month. I want everyone to know about us before college." Gabriella replied quietly and Troy looked down at her, noting the wistful look in her eyes as she spoke. Making up his mind about something that he'd been contemplating for the past few months, Troy spoke.

"Graduation." He said simply and Gabriella looked at him sharply, her brown eyes sparking with curiosity.

"What about graduation?" She asked and Troy shrugged, the arrogance that she'd come to know and love showing in the grin he'd sent her.

"At graduation, I'll walk right up to you and kiss you in front of our entire year, no more secrets, no more avoidance, just me walking right up to you and kissing you in front of everyone." Troy said simply and Gabriella felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders as he spoke. She didn't know why but she'd needed to tell the school. She needed everyone to know who he loved and she needed everyone to know who she loved.

"You'll walk right up to me and kiss me in front of your friends, family and whoever else is there?" Gabriella asked sliding her arms around his neck and looking at him with pleading eyes, which were telling him to tell her that what he was saying was real.

"Yes Brie, I promise I'll walk right up to you and kiss you the way I always do when I see you alone." Troy promised his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her more truly against him. Gabriella smiled and then brought his mouth down to meet hers. After several long moments, Troy drew back and looked down at Gabriella.

"Troy as long as you walk right up to me at graduation. I can survive another month with you walking out first." Gabriella said softly, Troy grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll always be walking up to you." He said softly and Gabriella smiled as his mouth found hers and she lost herself in the fact that she would be able to kiss him in front of her year in a month because he was going to walk right up to her.

**A/N: Hmmmm, I'm not sure about this. I think the ending was lame. But whatever, I hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: Due to popular demand, and the fact that I'm trying to get my head back into writing, I have changed this one-shot into a two-shot. There's not much I can say, except I hope it lives up to expectations and you all enjoy it!**

_**Graduation**_

Gabriella paced around her room, rubbing her hands together. She was nervous, hell she was beyond nervous. Every time she thought about what was going to happen tomorrow, a wave of panic would rise and she would begin to hyperventilate before she would manage to calm herself down and then two minutes later she would feel another wave of panic and the process of hyperventilating and calming herself down would begin all over again. She'd managed to work herself past nervous to the point of petrifaction and the fact that she'd locked herself in her room as soon as dinner was over and had refused to talk to her mother and stepfather since, which had been two hours ago. Gabriella spun as she reached her balcony doors and headed back towards her desk, her feet tracing the well worn path again. Why was she so nervous? Why wasn't she excited like everyone else in her year? She was graduating, didn't that call for more then complete and utter petrifaction? It _had_ to call for more then petrifaction. So why was she freaking out inside her room, instead of going out with her friends and celebrating the fact that they were free from high school and about to go onto bigger and better things? Because that was only half the problem and if she could remember the other half or her problem, she'd probably be less petrified.

"Stop it Gabriella, stop it!" She muttered and spun around and screamed. Troy was standing in her balcony doorway, watching her as she paced and grinning.

"You know, talking to yourself isn't a good thing." He commented and Gabriella glared at him, a hand over her heart as she watched him walk into her room and shut her balcony door.

"Don't you _ever_ d-" Gabriella screamed again as a knock on her door sounded.

"Gabi, sweetie, are you alright? I heard you scream." Gabriella rolled her eyes as her mother's voice floated through the door. She rubbed a hand over her eyes as she felt Troy's arms encircle her waist.

"I'm fine mom, I tripped on something." She called back through the door, leaning into Troy's chest and closing her eyes as she felt his lips press against her hair. Opening her eyes, she turned around and circled her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. Calming down more then she thought was possible as his lips met hers.

"Okay. Are you going to come out of your room anytime soon?" Gabriella pulled away from Troy and rolled her eyes at the concern in her mother's voice. Troy grinned and began to kiss down her neck, his tongue smoothly moving over her skin as his hands began to stroke the length of her body.

"No." She replied as Troy kissed her again, his other hand sliding beneath the oversized shirt she was wearing and coming in contact with her warm skin. Gabriella's quick intake of breath had him grinning and running his hand across her stomach.

"Alright, don't work yourself into a panic though." Gabriella bit her lip as her hands slid from his neck, to underneath his shirt.

"Mom…at the moment I really think that I'm about as far away from panic as I can get." Gabriella replied and Troy's head lifted to hers and he kissed her again as they heard her mother move away from the door.

"Okay, spill, why were you pacing and why were you screaming?" Troy said as Gabriella caught her breath and pulled him over to her bed. They landed on it, limbs entwined.

"Ummmm…" Gabriella trailed off and Troy raised his eyebrows at her as his expression suddenly changed to worry.

"Chad didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked and Gabriella stared at him in surprise.

"Um, Troy, I was panicking about graduation." She replied and Troy burst into laughter as she glared up at him. He readjusted his position as Gabriella's eyes demanded a reaction to her confession.

"What about it?" He asked and Gabriella sighed and buried her head in his chest, breathing in his scent she relaxed a little more and then grinned when she felt his hand in her hair, stroking gently. She loved it when he did that, it was his own little thing that he'd developed quite early on in their relationship. When she's asked him about it, he'd shrugged and said that he just liked touching her.

"Our entire life changes tomorrow. I don't want it to change Troy. I don't want to wake up and not have to go to school, don't laugh," Gabriella hit Troy as his chest jerked in an attempt to smother laughter. "Everything changes; _everything_ and I don't know if I want it to change." Gabriella said quietly, the fear in her voice obvious. Closing her eyes; Gabriella closed her eyes and buried herself deeper into his side, waiting for him to say something.

Troy was silent as he continued to stroke her hair, contemplating what he was meant to say to her. He wasn't surprised that this had come up; he'd been expecting it ever since prom, she'd been distracted even then and he'd only been slightly worried about it because she'd shaken it by the after party. He wanted to laugh at her, that was a given, because she looked adorable when she was worrying over something. He wanted to lie to her and tell her everything wouldn't change, just to ease her nerves. Instead, Troy settled for the truth. It was harder to tell her the truth then when he'd had to tell Chad or any of his other friends. Sighing, Troy ran his hand through her hair again and then let it trail down her cheek and to her chin. He gently lifted her face so he could look at her and then gently ran his knuckles over her cheek when she was looking at him.

"Gabriella, everything was going to change anyway, whether it was in high school or in college. You know that. So why are you freaking out? Are you freaking out because we're going to graduate or are you freaking out because tomorrow everyone's going to know Troy Bolton's taken?" He asked and Gabriella stared at him. The other half of her problem clunking into place as she remembered the promise he'd made her over a month ago and the way she'd clung to that promise at the prom as she'd watched him shrug off girl after girl.

"Both." She admitted quietly and Troy grinned at her. Before she could say anything he'd leaned down and kissed her, his lips sliding gently over hers as his hand tangled in her hair. Gabriella giggled as he kissed from her mouth to the curve of her neck and settled his head there. He kissed her skin there, his lips lingering as her arms wound around him.

"Well…I would say you should be, but at the same time I really don't think you should be worried. I mean, it's not like I haven't kissed you before." He spoke against her neck and Gabriella giggled, before her face turned serious as he turned his head to look at her.

"I know. But, what's everyone going to say when the Wildcat superstar kisses the nerdy nobody?" Gabriella asked quietly, the fear in her voice obvious as he raised himself up and looked down at her, his eyebrows raised as he looked down at her.

"Are you seriously worried about that? Brie, come on, when have you ever worried about what everyone else has thought?" He asked, reaching for her left hand and entwining their fingers. His thumb rubbed over the promise ring he'd given her a few months and Troy kissed the back of her hand.

"Since everyone at schools your best friend," She shot back and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and if my best friends don't like my girlfriend than there not my best friends anymore." Troy stated matter-of-factly and Gabriella burst into laughter as he looked down at her, looking very much like a five year old who wanted a toy right or wrong. "What are you laughing about Miss Montez?" He asked with a grin and Gabriella shrugged and buried her face in his neck, the laughter dying as she sighed.

"Nothing, you just always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." Gabriella murmured and Troy grinned slightly before feeling his pocket vibrate. Rolling off Gabriella, Troy sat up and pulled his phone out. Seeing who it was he sighed and answered it.

"What?" he asked sounding slightly aggravated. Gabriella sat up as well and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his shoulder gently once before resting her chin on his shoulder as he listened to whoever was on the phone.

"Fine, I'll be there." He sighed and hung up. Turning his head, Troy kissed Gabriella forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Where do you have to be?" She asked softly, already having an idea that it had something to do with his friends.

"Court at the park. The team wants a game," Troy said and Gabriella carefully avoided looking at him, her hopes of having him stay to watch a movie with her sliding away as he pushed his phone into his pocket.

"Oh. Okay." She said quietly and let him go. Troy frowned when he saw her face and knew that she'd wanted him to stay. Fishing around in his pocket for the long oblong box that was the reason he was there in the first place, Troy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"I got you something." He said quietly and Gabriella looked at him curiously as he handed her the box. Raising her eyebrows at him, she opened the box and glanced from his face to what was contained in the box and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh my God Troy," She whispered and gently ran her finger over the sapphires that were linked with white-gold. Lifting it from its box, Gabriella examined the bracelet and then her eyes snapped back to those of her bashful boyfriend who was avoiding looking at her.

"It goes with your ring. I, uh, I kinda want you to wear both tomorrow. Will you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck as she held back a giggle. Placing the bracelet back down, Gabriella stood and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist tightly. Looking up at him she really did giggle as he continued to avoid looking at her.

"You're cute when you're nervous. Did you know that?" Gabriella asked, standing on her toes to plant her lips squarely upon his jaw. Troy's eyes snapped to hers and he gave her an indignant look that she knew all to well.

"I do not get nervous!" He retorted and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't, and you're not human either." She said sarcastically and Troy grinned at her wickedly, causing Gabriella to regret the human comment.

"You're right," he agreed and before Gabriella could pull away from him, he had her pinned to her bed. His mouth attacking the smoothness of her neck as his hands roamed to the hem of her shirt. "I'm not human because I'm a God. A God who's apparently losing all his shirts to his gorgeous girlfriend." He finished, finally realizing that she was wearing one of his training shirts, and Gabriella burst into fresh giggles.

"You're an idiot." She gasped and he grinned and shrugged before kissing her again. Gabriella sank into the kiss as she felt his hand sliding up towards her breasts. "Aren't you meant to be at the park?" Gabriella managed through a moan and Troy pulled away, his hand stopping its explorations as he stared at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I am, aren't I? I suppose we'll have to continue this later." He smirked when Gabriella groaned. He got up off her and she sat up. She stared at her hands for a moment and then looked up at Troy.

"Hey Troy?" She called and he stopped and turned to her, his expression quizzical. "I love you." she said softly and he grinned.

"I love you too Brie. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and Gabriella nodded and grinned as he disappeared from her view. Flopping back down on her bed, she turned her head and touched the sapphire bracelet he'd gotten her again. Instead of the fear she'd felt earlier, Gabriella now felt excitement; maybe tomorrow wouldn't be too bad after all.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Her eyes flicked over the hoards of students and their families as her mother snapped photos of her and Taylor together. She hadn't seen him at all and she was beginning to feel nervous. What if he'd changed his mind? What if they left before she got to see him? She'd spent the entire ceremony sitting between two people she'd never met and wringing her hands together as she tried to imagine everyone else's reaction to her and Troy's secret. Despite the fact that her imagination tended to over exaggerate things, Gabriella had a strange feeling that what she had imagined was in no way an exaggeration. Glancing down at her bracelet, a small smile flitted across her face as she remembered her mother's reaction to it. Her mother had been absolutely ecstatic at the addition to her jewelry collection and immediately announced that Troy was going to make a fine son-in-law, which had not only embarrassed Gabriella, but had her stepfather, Richard, in complete and utter shock.

"Can you believe it!? We actually graduated!" Taylor suddenly squealed and Gabriella jumped a mile at the sound of her friend's voice. Her attention snapped from her bracelet to the dark skinned girl beside her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's amazing." She agreed as Taylor hugged her exuberantly.

"We're are off to bigger and better things! Now," Gabriella blinked as Taylor went from overly excited to businesslike and had a strange feeling that what adorned her left hand was going to come into question. "Are you going to tell me who gave you that delightful ring and the bracelet?" She asked and Gabriella blushed slightly.

"Um, well they're from the same person and, uh, he's my boyfriend," Gabriella stuttered slightly as Taylor eyed her suspiciously before her expression turned sour as she saw someone approaching them.

"Why is Troy Bolton and his cronies walking this way?" Taylor hissed and Gabriella's heart leapt as she spun around and saw him striding toward her, followed by what she knew was half her school. Her throat suddenly felt constricted as he saw her and sent her the same grin that had been the start of their relationship. Willing herself to smile back, Gabriella found she couldn't as Troy drew even closer. 

Troy saw the nervousness in her eyes from a mile away. He knew for a fact that despite what she said, she was more nervous about this then accepting her high school diploma. His eyes flicked to the girl behind her and knew that she wasn't exactly going to be receptive of her best friend's choice of a boyfriend. Ignoring the shouts of his friends that asked him what he was doing, Troy came to a halt in front of Gabriella and looked down at her wearing a mischievous expression.

"Miss Montez, I believe I made a promise to you." He said and before she could open her mouth to reply, he yanked her up by the waist and closed his mouth over hers while the crowd behind him went silent.

Gabriella's arm twined around his neck as she melted into his kiss, the nerves and questions that had circled her mind during the ceremony silenced as his lips slid over hers and one of his hands tangled in her hair. Grinning slightly as he pulled away, Troy looked at his girlfriend's face and just had to kiss her again, she looked so gorgeously innocent with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and then the crowd exploded. Troy dropped Gabriella in surprise, breaking the kiss, as he heard the screeches from behind him. Keeping one arm firmly around her waist, Troy spun around to look at his friends and what appeared to be the other half of their grade. Most looked stunned beyond belief, others looked amazed and the rest looked downright furious.

"Troy, what the hell do you think your doing?" Chad spat at his best friend furiously and Troy felt Gabriella press closer to his side.

"Uh, kissing my girlfriend, what did it look like Chad?" He asked coolly and before Chad could say anything a shriek was heard from behind them and Gabriella blinked when Taylor appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You," Taylor pointed at Gabriella, "are dating him," her finger moved to point at Troy, "and you didn't tell _me_?" Gabriella could tell that Taylor was beyond outraged and had a sudden urge to press her face into Troy's chest and let him deal with their classmates. Instead, she pressed herself further into his side and nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said and Taylor gaped as Chad's face grew redder as Gabriella confirmed what he had been suspicious of for the past eight months.

"How long?" Chad asked through gritted teeth and Troy sent him an appraising look that made his friend bristle.

"How long? Long enough," Troy replied and could have sworn Chad growled as the people around him made shocked noises.

"Dude, seriously, how long?" Chad asked and Gabriella made a nervous sound at how menacing Chad looked. Hearing it, Troy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning back to his friend.

"Since we were locked in the classroom together," Troy replied with a shrug. Gabriella let out a tiny giggle at the look on everyone's faces as soon as the words left Troy's mouth. Especially when Taylor's mouth dropped open as she realized that was why her friend had always been so defensive about Troy since that day.

"You know, that does explain a lot," Taylor announced thoughtfully and a ripple of protest ran through the crowd. Turning to them, Taylor scowled at the group of them and then continued. "Honestly, are you all dumb? When was the last time Troy bragged about hooking up with someone? In fact, Danforth, while I shudder at the thought of talking to you, when was the last time Troy actually agreed that the girl who just walked past you was 'hot'?" Taylor turned her attention to a fuming Chad and he looked at her with an amount of contempt that had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Troy and Gabriella.

"What? Ages ago, the last time he mentioned that a girl was hot was when we were trying to think of smart chicks that were hot and he said Gabriella had to be the hottest of the smart chicks." Chad snapped back and Gabriella let out a mortified giggle at the announcement while Troy rubbed the back of his neck and leaned down to her ear.

"I actually said you were the hottest of the hot; he just didn't hear the last part." Troy whispered in her ear and Gabriella slapped his chest before leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Chad, did that seriously not say anything to you? Honestly, are you that dumb?" Taylor asked incredulously and Chad sent her another venomous look.

"Are you going to get to the original point you were trying to make McKessie?" He shot at her and Taylor glared at him for a moment before folding her arms and turning back to the crowd.

"Returning to my point, how many of you can honestly say that there's been a difference in Troy in the past few months?" She asked and a couple of them nodded. "Right, well I don't know Troy but I do know Gabriella and I can tell you that if any of you had suspicions than everyone would have had to have suspicions." Taylor said and Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Tay, you're not making any sense," she snapped and Taylor turned to look at her surprised at her words, ignoring her, Gabriella continued. "Look, Troy and I are together, we have been since we were locked in that classroom together. No-one knew because we-" Troy cut her off.

"No-one knew because _I_ didn't want Gabriella to get hurt. I wasn't about to let the person I love get hurt because you didn't agree with her." Troy announced loudly, his blue eyes flicked over the crowd of students and their now curious families, daring any one of them to argue with him. "I love Gabriella, a lot. Explains why I haven't exactly been willing to hook up with any of you, doesn't it girls? Explains why I always stopped you from doing something stupid around her, doesn't it Chad? Gabriella means a hell of a lot more to me then what you all think about her, so I'm not going to care about what all of you say, alright? So you all have to deal with it." Troy snapped and Gabriella knew just how mad he was by the tenseness in his muscles. Gently, she pressed closer to him and wrapped her other arm around him.

"Shh, baby," she whispered softly and stood on her tiptoes to place kisses gently along his neck. For a moment no-one spoke, the families were much to confused as to what was going on and the students were slowly beginning to process that their basketball captain, most popular guy in school and most sought after guy was completely and utterly taken by a girl they'd all dismissed as soon as she'd transferred to East High.

"You know," Chad started and then stopped when Troy looked at him, his eyes warning him that anything he said that was stupid would more than likely end his friendship with him. "I think…I think I can live with it." The words were spoken almost thoughtfully as Chad suddenly realized he'd never actually had any real problem with Gabriella and the anger that he'd had as he'd watched his best friend kiss her had a lot more to do with shock than any real anger on his part. Everything he'd done in the past, now that he thought about it, had been done because it had seemed to be almost expected of him, and it meant that he hadn't failed biology.

"Really?" It was Gabriella who spoke as Troy nodded his head at his friend. Chad shrugged at her question.

"Well yeah. I mean, I only did half that stuff because you kept me from failing biology," Chad suddenly winced and his expression became comical as he heard both his mother and father cough at his words. "Uh, I never said that. I always did my biology homework." His stricken expression broke the tension, and silence, between the students and suddenly a loud wave of laughter broke through them. The families that had gathered around them, rolled their eyes and left, most with whispers that they'd see them later, while the students nodded their heads and continued to laugh at Chad and the sudden realization that they were leaving school and whatever they had thought before, the cliques, who spoke to who, didn't really matter. In fact, it hadn't mattered as soon as Troy had lifted Gabriella up into his arms and kissed her.

Gabriella looked around at the laughing students and felt a tiny, barely existent knot of worry dissolve as she looked from student to student. Her eyes flicked over Chad who had begun to move closer to them and was grinning like an idiot, before they finally landed on a still shell-shocked Taylor. Untangling herself from Troy, who looked at her curiously before Chad gained his attention Gabriella moved to her best friend and touched her arm. At her touch, Taylor seemed to spring alive.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Gabriella winced at the accusing tone and rubbed Taylor's arms consolingly, already understanding that her friend was more shocked than upset.

"I know and I'm sorry. But Troy didn't want anyone to know because he was afraid that I would get hurt and I promised him that I wouldn't tell." Gabriella replied and Taylor looked at her and shook her head, as if trying to make sense of what Gabriella had just said.

"I really don't want to believe that you lied to me for eight months. I really don't want to believe that," Taylor informed Gabriella and Gabriella sighed.

"Well, believe it. Because Troy and I lied to all our friends about each other, he was trying to protect me Tay." Gabriella said and Taylor just stared at her friend. As she looked at Gabriella, Taylor suddenly realized that Gabriella looked so _happy_. There was something in her eyes that told Taylor that Gabriella was genuinely happy and it made her soften. She didn't hate the idea of Troy and Gabriella, but she didn't love it either but even she could see that Troy made her friend happy. Swallowing, Taylor smiled a hesitant smile that had Gabriella's eyes shining with sudden hope.

"Alright, I guess I can deal with it, but Missy," Taylor said pointing her finger at Gabriella, "If you even think about lying to me for eight months about something like this. I won't be so forgiving." Taylor warned her and Gabriella laughed before throwing her arms around her.

"Thanks Tay, it means a lot to me." Gabriella said and Taylor laughed a little before pulling away and grabbing her left hand.

"He sure does have taste, doesn't he? I mean, I don't any guy would have been smart enough to buy something as gorgeous as these pieces." Taylor said, examining both Gabriella's ring and bracelet. Gabriella giggled and shrugged.

"I saw the ring in the mall and pointed it out to him one day, that's how he knew to buy it," Gabriella giggled and glanced at Troy who was listening intently to something Chad was saying. "As for the bracelet, he gave it to me last night and said it went with the ring." Gabriella explained and Taylor raised her eyebrows at her.

"Hmm, well, I would say lets go have a chat, but I can see by the look on your face you'd much rather be with Troy. Am I right?" Taylor asked and Gabriella shrugged a blush burning on her cheeks as she glanced at Troy, who was watching her openly.

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you later." Gabriella said and Taylor laughed as Gabriella started to back away.

"Uh-huh, we'll go for coffee later." She called out and Gabriella grinned before turning around and walking towards Troy. When she reached him, Gabriella's arms wound around his neck as she kissed him, his own arms snaked around her waist as he kissed back. When she pulled away, Gabriella felt his forehead rest on hers and kept her eyes closed.

"I love you." She whispered and Troy grinned as he kissed her nose.

"I love you too." He replied and Gabriella giggled as he pulled away and his hand found hers, entwining their fingers. Troy began to pull Gabriella through the crowd of chattering students, just as they reached the edge of the crowd he stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Gabriella asked, staring up at him and he shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just that I remembered to walk right up to you, amazing huh?" He replied and Gabriella laughed loudly at his face before pulling it down to her own. Before their lips met, she paused.

"No, its not amazing. You promised you'd always walk right up to me." She whispered and then their lips crashed together, confirming his promise and her belief in it completely.

**A/N: Done! All done, sorry if it was a bit long and totally didn't live up to what you guys might have expected but as I've said, I'm having a glitch with writing and this is just to help it! **


End file.
